You Know I'm So, I'm So In Love With You
by exactlywrong
Summary: Massington/ Massie/Chris, reaad and review please  :


The brisk November air stunned Massie as she opened her front door; she surveyed her front lawn and noticed that a fresh layer of snow coated the grass. The bare trees shivered as the wind glided through their branches. Her dark brown hair was lifted with the wind as it echoed through her ears and numbed her body. Massie was at peace for less than two minutes before mother called her back into reality.

"Massie, you are going to be late for school it's already 7:30!" She closed it quickly, looking back her mother, smiling, before she made a dash for her car.

After dumping her book bag into the trunk and shoving her bagel in her mouth, Massie opened her car door and sat down. She sighed and turned her car on, and that's when it happened, she and Derrick's song came on. Kelsey by Metro Station started blaring through her speakers and in the same moment the tears began to burn her cheeks. After a few solid minutes of crying Massie composed herself and turned off the radio. She wiped her tears and fixed her makeup, blotting away her smeared eyeliner and dripping mascara with an old McDonald's napkin she found in her glove compartment. She took in a giant breath of air, her cinnamon car freshener slightly calmed her. Looking for any sort of distraction she looked at her phone, she had one missed text message from Chris.

**I love you beautiful, have an amazing day**

She stared at the message for so long that her vision became blurred and she could only read one word clearly, love.

Massie was snapped into reality when her phone started beeping, she had just set it to the Kim Possible ringtone two days earlier.

**From: Kristen**

**Where are you! I'm sitting all alone in homeroom….I'm lonelyyyyyy ):**

Massie quickly fired a response and closed her text messages, bringing her back to her main screen. The clock read 7:40.

"Shit" she muttered to herself as she put the car in reverse and backed out of her driveway. Today was about to be a long day and Massie was nowhere near prepared. It was Friday morning, and normally that meant that Massie would be in an amazing mood considering it was so close to the weekend, but she just could bring herself to be happy. Lately she found she was throwing herself into her school work, not talking as much, ignoring her boyfriend. She knew exactly why but when her friends constantly questioned her, asking why she was acting so weird, her response was "I'm just tired today" or "I have a big test I need to review for" Being tired became the answer to every question anyone asked her. The real reason she was upset was Derrick, but she knew none of her friends would understand.

Derrick and Massie dated for six months. They started talking in November, dating in December, and breaking up in May. He was life all of sophomore year, and when he became too much she had to break it off, despite the fact she was completely in love with him. Massie was always skeptical, she believed you couldn't be in love with someone when you're only in high school but six months after her break up with Derrick she would beg to differ. They spent every free second together, and when they weren't together they were texting or on the phone. They used to go to the same school so there was not one day where they didn't see each other. Everything about him seemed so right and right in her comfort zone, but now that they were over she knew it was time to move. Massie had attempted to move on many times, with James, Colin, Dustin and Ben. None of which worked out. The worst part was Derrick changed; he had done everything in his power to block out Massie. He had no respect for her or for anyone for that matter. He had built this wall, blocking Massie out after she hurt him and now he was a brand new person, a douche. So now she was stuck, she missed the old Derrick that she knew she would never get back, but could not find anyone that seemed to measure up to him, she was in limbo. As for Chris Plovert, he was her current boyfriend, another failed attempt to replace Derrick. She cared about Chris, she really did, it was just, he wasn't Derrick and honestly Massie was so fed up with boys at this point that she just didn't even to care anymore.


End file.
